13 going on 30
by SLheartDM
Summary: When Hermione finds herself 18 years older overnight, who will she turn to for help? A nice touchoff of the movie 13 going on 30 with some twists.
1. teaser

OH I just had a wonderful idea. I could totally write a story like 13 going on 30, but with Hermione and Harry as the characters! What do you guys say?

i know how people hate authors who write a note as a chapter. but i really wanna get some feedback before i start writing.

thanks and much love

slheartdm

Here's a little teaser...

_"I HATE YOU HARRY POTTER. JUST LEAVE. I DONT WANT TO TALK TO YOU ANYMORE. GO." Hermione screamed on the verge of tears. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE."_

_Harry stood blubbering, but no words would come out._

_Hermione brought her hand up as if she wanted to slap him, and seeing her hand rise, Harry subconsciously winced. However,Hermione could not bring herself to hurting her best friend, and turning on her heels, she fled up to her dorm room, leaving Harry gaping after her, wondering what he had done wrong._

_Returning to her room, Hermione threw Harry's present at the mirror which huh above her desk, shattering the mirror and causing the magic powder to float like snowflakes around the room. Hugging herself in a tight ball, she rocked herself back and forth. _

_"I just want to be 30. Thirty, flirty, and thriving. I want to be 30."_


	2. Chap 1

_**Kinda OOC, and I forgot when Harry got his invisibility cloak…so… sorry!**_

**- Hogwarts Library -**

"My thirteenth birthday bash today in the Slytherin common room at 7. See you there…mudblood."

Hermione gazed up through her lashes to see the retreating figure of Draco Malfoy and his goons, feeling her stomach double knotting. His wiry frame accented by the rotund bodies of Crabbe and Goyle. The way his hair was now loose and hanging around his face. The way he smirked everytime she passed him in the halls. Even the way he nonchalantly asked her to his birthday party, unaware that it was her birthday as well…

How long had she had a crush on Draco? How many times had she stood in front of the mirror, adjusting her uniform so she would look just perfect for that one moment Draco would glance at her? Sure, she knew it was stupid and unlikely, but some part of her hoped she had a chance with him…

Suddenly overcome with happiness, Hermione shoved the rest of her books in her bag and ran skipping and giggling all the way to the Gryffindor common room. She didn't even bother to wonder why the Draco Malfoy had asked _her _to his birthday party, but she didn't care, this was the best birthday of her life!

"Happy birthday, Hermione!" Harry barged into the common room just as Hermione finished up her homework. He rolled her eyes, snatching the parchment from between her fingers. "My favorite potion, by Hermione Granger." – Harry raised his eyebrow – "I can't believe you are working on your homework on your birthday! It isn't even a weekday for God's sake, Hermione!"

Hermione glared at Harry. "Well excuse me, I just wanted to get this done before tonight!" She snatched back the parchment, and rolling it up in a tight tube, she pushed it back into her bag with the rest of her homework.

"Tonight?" Harry asked with a puzzled look on his face. 'Whats-" but before he could question her any further, Hermione burst out. "What is that behind your back? Huh?"

Harry's usually pale face turned a light shade of pink, he dodged her arms, scrambling to get a stronger grip around the box he had behind his back.

"Show me!" Hermione grabbed Harry around the shoulders and tried to swing him around, but to no avail.

"Harry!" Hermione pleaded. "Come on!"

"Fine. Fine." Harry pulled out a box from behind his back.

"What's this, Harry?" Hermione eyed the box, which was about 3 inches tall and 5 inches wide.

Harry tapped the box twice with his wand, expanding it to its actual size. "It's not really anything, but I thought you might like it, since you have such a fascination for Hogwarts anyways." He handed the nicely wrapped box over to Hermione who immediately ripped off the wrapping.

"Oh-my." Hermione squealed, throwing herself at Harry and enveloping him in a huge hug. She pulled herself away, and placing the huge model of the Hogwarts castle on a table, proceeded to inspect every single detail.

It was a gorgeous model, with a Great Hall magicked to produce the same awe-inspiring ceiling, only and a smaller scale, and a million other things that made Hermione squeal in delight. She prodded the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, fingered velvety green quidditch field, and even tried to grab the miniature version of Nearly Headless Nick.

"Oh, and I have 2 more things for you." Harry's voice broke her out of her trance, and he handed her a smaller box.

Hermione looked up at him puzzled and opened the box to reveal miniatures of Harry, Ron, and herself, all of which were moving about the box and waving at her.

Taking them, Harry placed them into the castle, where immediately, the three miniatures headed up to the Gryffindor common room, which was an exact replica of the room they were currently in.

"Wow, what else could I ask for?" Hermione joked.

Harry smiled. "Anything." He wiggled his eyebrow at Hermione and pulled a small packet out of his robe pocket. "Magic powder! It will make any and every one of your wishes come true." He ripped open the package and sprinkled the powder over the Hogwarts model, creating the illusion of a snowstorm on Hogwarts.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione smiled. "It must have cost a fortune!"

Harry blushed. "Aww it's alright, you are only 13 once!" He stopped as Hermione fiercely embraced him again. "Now - what is happening tonight?" Harry asked, expertly turning the conversation back to what he wanted to know.

"Oh, Draco Malfoy is having his 13th birthday party tonight in the Slytherin Common room, and I'm going."

Harry was shocked. "Buh-buh-but-Hermione! Are you out of your mind?"

"Probably." Hermione giggled.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked. "You know, they probably just want to make fun of you or something. I don't think it's a good idea for you to go alone." He plopped down in a sofa in front of the fireplace.

"Harry! I will be fine. Maybe it won't be that bad…" Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm a big girl now!"

"Ugh, can you believe you and Malfoy have the same birthday?" Harry cringed. "GROSS!"

"I'm 13! I will be fine!"

Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "You are _only_ thirteen Hermione, a 3rd year at Hogwarts, you do not know enough magic to go against Mr. Death-Eater-to-be."

Hermione sniffed haughtily. "Oh yea, and you know so much more than me. At least I do lots of research."

Harry chuckled and stood up so he was directly in front of Hermione. "Doesn't mean you know how to apply all that information you have in your huge brain here." He flicked his fingers against her forehead, causing Hermione to wince in pain.

"Hey." Hermione prodded him in the shoulder. "Anyways, I'm going, whether you like it or not."

"Fine! Then I'm coming with you." Harry said with a grim expression on his face.

"Oh no you are not." Hermione challenged.

"Oh yes I am!"

"NO you are most definitely NOT coming with." Hermione stuck her hands on her hips.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" Harry threatened.

"Hey what's up?" Ron emerged through the portrait door.

"Herm-" Harry got out before Hermione elbowed him sharply. "Oof..erm nothing, Ron. We were just having a-" Here Harry snuck a glance at Hermione.

"-A heated discussion about the history of Hogwarts!" Hermione finished.

Ron raised his eyebrows at his two friends. "Whatever mate, I'm going to take a nap." With that, he turned and headed up the stairs leading to the boy's dorm. "Night! Happy Birthday, Hermione!"

"Sweet dreams, Ron." Hermione and Harry said in unison.

"I'm going to go get ready for the party, and don't try anything stupid, Harry Potter." Hermione shot one last glance back at Harry before she trod up the stairs to her room as well, balancing the model in her arms.


	3. Chap 2

I want reviews reviews reviews! Thank you. Much love to my readers and reviewers!

* * *

As the clock struck 6:50, Hermione grabbed her robe and slid out of the Gryffindor common room, oblivious to the presence of one of her best friends. She glided silently through the hallways and down the stairs until she reached the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was situated. 

And standing for a while before the wall where there was a hidden door, Hermione took a deep breath she raised her hand to knock on the wall.

"Who is it?" A voice that was unmistakably Draco Malfoy's rang through the wall.

"It-it's me, Hermione." Hermione said softly, watchingas the door slid open.

"Ah, the mudblood - come in. We've been waiting for you." His eyes glinting with malice, Draco Malfoy led Hermione into the common room, firmly shutting the door behind him. "Look who's here." He drawled at his housemates, pushing Hermione into the middle of the circle of Slytherins that was forming around him.

"Hi." Hermione greeted cautiously, glancing around at the eclectic looking group of slytherins.

"Well what are we gonna do with her, boss?" Crabbe grunted, eyeing Hermione.

The rest of the Slytherins looked like they were deep in thought, trying to figure out what to do with the helpless victim they now had in their hands.

"Why don't we like play seven minutes in heaven?" A black haired Slytherin fourth year said, snapping her gum loudly, narrowing her eyes at Hermione. Hermione recognized her as Carla Chang, Cho Chang's older sister, and smiled weakly.

"Yea, why don't we." Pansy Parkinson sneered. "Granger, you're first."

"Um…okay." Hermione said softly, wringing her hands as she stood in the middle of the Slytherins. "What do I do?"

"Well, basically, someone has to make out with _you_ for seven minutes. He has to kiss you, caress you, pleaasssuure you aall niiight looong." She paused. "Well, not really, only for seven minutes." Pansy snorted, and pulling out a green handkerchief from her robe pocket, she tied it tightly around Hermione's eyes, then she turned to the rest of the group. "Okay guys, who's going to spend seven minutes in heaven with the mudblood?"

At first, everyone was silent, but Goyle soon broke it. "What about Draco?"

Everyone looked around, incredulous at first. Was the son of Lucius Malfoy really going to dirty himself with the mudblood?

Draco, was stunned, but soonregained his stony facade. "Why the hell not?" He smirked, causing the room to burst out in snickers and laughter.

"DRACO! DRACO! DRACO!" The Slytherins cheered.

"Alright! Alright!" The common room suddenly quieted down as Draco spoke again.

"DRACO!" The common room roared with laughter.

Hermione, meanwhile,with her eyes covered with the handkerchief, couldn't see anything, but she could hear the commotion around her, and she felt her stomach twist in anticipation. She was finally going to kiss Draco Malfoy, even if it was forced, she was still going to kiss him! Suddenly she felt someone tap her on her shoulders.

"Chill mudblood." Pansy drawled, feeling Hermione tense up at her touch. She grabbed Hermione by the wrist and dragged her further from the group and into a corner of the common room. "Draco will come in a minute. Make yourself comfortable, mudblood."

Hermione nodded tentatively, her cheeks red with the thought of Pansy calling her mudblood repeatedly, and sat down on the cold dungeon floor, waiting...

* * *

Harry hid outside the Slytherin common room, having pulled off his invisibility cloak and wishing he had a pair of Fred and George's extendable ears, when suddenly the hidden door slid open, revealing a group of Slytherin's led by Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. 

Harry quickly straightened up as if he had not been eavesdropping, leaning himself against the cold stone wall and glaring at the passing Slytherins.

Draco sneered and with a slight jerk of his head said. "She's waiting for you, Scarface." And with a wink from Pansy, the group of Slytherin's left Harry dazed and wondering what they had done to Hermione.

Without thinking, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloakand looked into the room through the open door. Cautiously, he entered the enemies' common room to find it completely abandoned except for Hermione sitting in a corner with a green handkerchief tied around her eyes.

Harry saw Hermione's lips curl into a smile as she heard the common room door shut. "Hermione?" Harry called out, completely and utterly confused.

"You came." Hermione whispered.

Harry's breath caught in his throat. He'd never thought he'd have a chance like this with Hermione, and now, she was right in front of him. She reached out her hands to touch him, and he laced his fingers through hers. For moments, they sat there with their fingers entwined until Hermione broke the silence.

"Draco?" She whispered. Harry was taken aback. _Draco? What the hell did they do to her?_

"Hermione-it's me, Harry…" Harry said softly.

Hearing his voice, Hermione pulled back her fingers as if Harry's hands were disgusting to her touch. She froze and then grabbed the handkerchief and pulled it off her face. "Where is everybody?" Hermione's voice quivered as she surveyed the empty common room with her huge brown eyes.

"They left you…" Harry started.

"Where's Draco!"

Harry gaped. "He-he left with Pansy and the rest of them."

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears. "You're lying! Where are they?"

"They left - " Harry murmured.

"You chased him away. You chased them away!" She beat him with her balled up fists. "Why can't you just let me be happy?"

"Hermione- I…I" But before he could get anything else out, she had run out of the Slytherin common room, her hands covering her tearstained face. She ran fast, covering as much distance as her broken heart would carry her. She ran so hard that she barely registered the group of Slytherins who had situated themselves on the stairs near the Gryffindor common room.

"3-2-1" Draco counted under his breath as she ran by.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled at his friend as he too ran past the group of Slytherins.

"Bingo." Draco sneered. "That lovesick puppy." The rest of his gang all burst out laughing, which attracted Hermione's attention as she turned a corner and neared the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione was horror stricken to see her crush sitting with the rest of the Slytherin gang laughing and pointing at her, and turning on her heels, she continued to run the rest of the way to the Gryffindor common room, trying unsuccessfully to suppress the new flood of tears. She muttered the password to the Fat Lady, and straggling into the common room, she sunk in one of the plush sofas, crying her eyes out, and thankful that most of the Gryffindors had already gone to bed.

"Hermione-" Hermione looked up to see Harry's worried green eyes, and wondered how he had entered without her noticing. "I'm sorry. I-I"

"Don't talk to me." Hermione said, her voice quivering. "Go away."

"At least tell me what I did wrong…"

"What you did wrong? I told you to leave me alone, Harry. I was fine until you came along and ruined everything."

"Hermione…if I wasn't there, you would have been left in the Slytherin common room for- God knows how long! They left you Hermione, they meant to leave you there. To humiliate you." Harry blurted in one breath.

"No!" Hermione screamed. "Draco would never do that."

Harry sighed. "So says the girl who gave Malfoy's jaw a nice socking." He muttered under his breath. "Herm-"

"I HATE YOU HARRY POTTER. JUST LEAVE. I DONT WANT TO TALK TO YOU ANYMORE. GO." Hermione screamed, standing up, and on the verge of a new set of tears. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE."

Harry stood blubbering, but no words would come out. "Wha-buh-but-buh...?"

Hermione brought her hand up as if she wanted to slap him, and seeing her hand rise, Harry subconsciously winced. However, Hermione could not bring herself to hurting her best friend, and turning on her heels, she fled up to her dorm room, leaving Harry gaping after her, wondering what he had done wrong.

Returning to her room, Hermione grabbed Harry's present to her and chucked it at the mirror which hung above her desk. With a sharp "ping" the glass shattered, and the magic powder which Harry had sprinkled over the model now floated like snowflakes around the room.

Gasping for air and struggling to control the hiccups that she had developed, Hermione hugged herself in a tight ball, rocking herself back and forth and wondering how such a wonderful day could have ended to badly. Recovering momentarily from her crying fit, her eyes shifted up to the wall where hung a page of a magazine that she had ripped out. "_Thirty, Flirty, and Thriving._" It said in big letters. That's exactly what she wanted to be. Exactly. Exactly.

"I just want to be 30. Thirty. Flirty. And thriving. I want to be thirty, flirty, and thriving" Hermione muttered to herself as she cried and rocked herself to sleep.


	4. Chap 3

REVIEW! thanks

* * *

Hermione woke up, a dull pain in her head and an unwanted ray of sunlight directly in her face. She groaned,shading her eyes, andsat up to find she was in a huge bed in what seemed like a good-sized apartment. _Where was she?_

"Harry?" Hermione called, waiting for a reply. "Ron? Lavender? Padma? Mom? Dad? Hello?" Getting no response, she cautiously placed her feet into the pink bunny slippers on the side of the bed, and grabbing her wand which lay on the nightstand, she ventured out of the room and into a hallway. She tightened her robe around herself, shivering as the cold morning air hit her bare legs. _Wow._Hermione thought to herself. _This place is nice…_

Her eyes wandered through the wallway, drifting to the art pieces on the wall, moving portraits of beautiful sirens who were waving at her from a rock in the middle of a raving ocean. Hermione smiled, remembering how much she loved those things muggles called mermaids, and continued padding through the hallway. She had just rounded the corner when she saw a floor length mirror that adorned the beige colored wall.

"Good morning little miss." The mirror's voice echoed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hermione took a double take in front of the mirror hanging in the hallway. She could not grasp who the lady was in front of her, she looked oddily familiar, but she could not put her finger on it. Large brown eyes. Prominent cheekbones. Pouty lips. She was describing herself! _No..._

On closer inspection,Hermione realized that it was indeed herself in the mirror, only 18 years older, with straight teeth and wavy brown curls. Cautiously, she raised her hands to touch her face. "My dear god. I'm old!" Hermione gasped, running her fingers over her lips, her eyebrows, and her cheeks. "Merlin.."

She was about to brush her hair out of her face when her gaze stopped not on her reflection, but the reflection of the magnificent view behind her.

"Wow..." Hermione whipped around, soaking in the beautiful living room which was oddly austere yet cozy at the same time. The focus point of the living room was the huge glass windows which revealed the huge city of London to her, and as the sun was breaking the horizon, rays of light hit the apartment at various angles.

Hermione sunk into a modern looking sofa that adorned the room, trying to piece everything together.

"You gotta be kidding me!" But on thinking back to the night before, Hermione suddenly realized the wish that she had made. _The magic powder! Of course it was real. _Hermione shook her head, wondering how she could have thought Harry had been pulling her leg...

_Maybe I shoul-_ Her thoughts were suddenly washed away by a whistling coming from the room she had just been in.

Gripping her wand tightly, held out in front of her, Hermione inched her way towards the room to find the source of the whistling and cautiously stepped into it.

"Hey honey." A blonde man dressed in only boxers turned and flashed her a grin.

"DRACO MALFOY?" Hermione screamed, backing up into the hallway. _How did-what-what are we doing in the same apartment?_

"Hermione, what are you doing honeybuns? Pansy's coming to get you in five minutes. Go get dressed." He made a move as if he was going to kiss her.

Hermione chortled. "Don't call me that!" And turning, Hermione fled the room leaving Draco looking dazed.

"Uh, well I'll see you tonight, sweetie." He called at her retreating back.

* * *

Hermione ran back into the living room, her head down, looking at her shoes and shaking her head as if this movement could shake everything back to its proper place. 

"Hmm, well that's different Hermione, did you just roll out of bed?" A female voice said.

Hermione screamed when she realized there was another being in the apartment casually drinking a mug of muggle coffee as if it was the most natural thing to do after barging into someone else's apartment.

"Merlin. What the hell is wrong with you?" The woman jumped down from the stool she had been sitting on, walking closer to Hermione and leaning against the marble countertop.

"Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione asked, surprised, she would recognize those beady eyes and beak-like nose anyday. She gazed at the busty brunette before her. "You're-you're-you're not - blonde!" She ended lamely.

"Uh yea, obviously." Pansy pointed her wand at herself, and muttering a few incantations, she transformed back into the flat blonde she was at Hogwarts.

"You-"Hermione's eyes widened.

"It suits me better." Pansy shrugged and changed herself back. "So how was he last night?" Pansy raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"How was who last night?" Hermione asked genuinely confused.

"Oh come on! How was he in bed." Pansy enunciated more clearly.

"He?"

"Draco!"

"No. Draco?" Hermione asked horrified. _Had she slept with him?_

"Uh, yea, Draco Malfoy, your boyfriend? Is he still here by the way?" Pansy looked over Hermione's shoulder.

"M-my boyfriend?" Hermione was shocked indeed, she would have never imagined! She picked up a strand of her hair and started chewing on it, a habit that her parents had endlessly tried to break.

"That's disgusting, Hermione. I thought you broke that habit when you were thirteen!" Pansy exclaimed, watching as the soggy ends of Hermione's hair came out of her mouth.

"I _am _thirteen." Hermione said bluntly.

"Look honey, if you are going to lie about your age,I would go with..hmmm...27." Pansy patted her on the shoulder.

"No, see something really weird happened yesterday, and today I woke up, and poof I'm 18 years older!" Hermione explained animatedly.

"Right..." Pansy drained the last drop of coffee from the mug and slamming it down on the granite counter, she eyed Hermione's clothes. "Well anyways, I have to say that outfit of yours is _very _daring, now let's go, we are going to be late."

"Late for wha-"

Grabbing Hermione's wrist, Pansy silenced her and raised her wand. "DAILY PROPHET." With that, the two of them apparated and Hermione found herself in a freakishly white building surrounded by a sea of cubicles and meeting rooms.

"Ms. Granger." "G'morning Ms. Granger." "Mornin'" Hermione was accosted by a string of people who seemed to fawn over her adoringly. Pansy, meanwhile had snuck away and was enjoying what seemed to be another huge mug of coffee.

"I-good morning." Hermione replied to each and every one of them.

"Ms. Granger, which picture do you think we should put on the front page?" "Which company should we use to run the newspapers?" "Do you think I look better in pink or purple?" As she was bombarded with questions, Hermione tried as politely as she could to ease her way out of the throng of people, when thank Merlin, she found an office room with her name engraved on the door. "Excuse me." She smiled.

Rushing into her haven, she slammed the door shut and fell shivering against the door, thankful for the heat that the fireplace was emitting. What in Merlin's name was going on? Who the hell was she? She hoped "her room" would help her solve her problems, and so straightening herself out, she headed over to what seemed to be her desk.

Upon it, there was a scatter of papers and sketches of layouts. There was also a telephone and a nameplate on which was engraved. "_Hermione Granger. Head Editor of the Daily Prophet._"

"Head Editor?" Hermione guffawed, that had always been her dream job! Who knew? Her face broke out in a grin as she turned towards the telephone which was flashing annoyingly in her face. _Telephones?_ Hermione thought. _Well it's been a long time hasn't it? Eighteen years, we wizards might as well have them too!_

Grabbing the receiver, Hermione pressed a button that was flashing. "Hello?"

"Uh, h-hi Ms. Granger." A timid voice on the opposite end of the line replied.

"Hi, and who are you?" Hermione asked politely.

"Your secretary, Maggie, ma'am" The quivering voice replied.

"Oh right!" Hermione smirked subconsciously. She was important enough to have a secretary!

"I- I know how you don't like being bothered when you work, but your mother left a message for you." Maggie waited for a reply.

"Mhm. What did she say." Hermione was overjoyed to hear from her mother.

"She said that she and your father are going on a trip to Europe, and they will be home next Saturday." Maggie said. "So you shouldn't count on them for being at the unveiling ceremony."

"Oh, okay, thanks." Hermione's smile dropped. Her parents had left her without saying goodbye, and they were missing the unveiling ceremony as well! Whatever that was."Well, the next time she calls, cou-could you hold the call for me?"

"Oh-uhh-of-of course. Ms. Granger." Maggie stuttered as if she was surprised.

"Thanks, Maggie. And, could you drop the Ms. Granger thing? It's kind of – old." Hermione laughed to herself.

"Well of course. Ms-Hermione." Maggie took a sharp intake of breath as if it had pained her to call Hermione by her first name. "And someone's here to see you, miss."

"Maggie…" Hermione cried exasperated.

"I mean – He-Hermione."

"Thanks, Maggie, send her in." Hermione replied, thinking it was Pansy.

"Well actually, it's Mr. Davis. He just dropped off something for his wife, and he says he wants to talk to you." Maggie said cautiously.

"Um, okay." Hermione responded, quite confused as to who Mr. Davis was. "Send him in."

"Alright, bye mi-Hermione."

"Alright, bye Maggie." Hermione laughed just as a knock was heard on her door.

"Come in." She called without bothering to look up at who was knocking.

"Hey babe."

Hermione almost knocked her papers over, thinking that Draco had followed her to work. "Holy cra - what are you doing he-?"

Glancing up she saw that it wasn't Draco but a handsome dark haired man with blue eyes who was looking at her with a funny look in his eyes.

"Oh. um...hi, I thought you were someone else. Sorry,who are you, again?" Hermione stood up behind her desk, her eyes never leaving the stranger who was approaching her.

"You know who I am." He came around the table and snaked his arms around her waist, leaning in as if trying to capture her lips in a kiss.

"Uh, hi...uh Mr. Davis?" Hermione squirmed, turning her face and struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Mhm. I told you to call me George." He mumured against her chest, sprinkling kisses on the skin that was revealed underneath her robe.

"What brings you here?" Hermione grimaced in disgust, still trying to get him off of her with no avail.

"You." George breathed down her neck.

"Excuse me?" Hermione gathered her strength and pushed the man away from her. "Sorry I don't know you."

George snickered. "The hell you don't, you didn't care the last time we..." He eyed Hermione up and down appreciatively, pulling her back against him and rubbing his arousal against her thigh.

"I..oh gross, gross, oh that's disgusting!" Hermione shrieked as she realized what he'd meant. "Get off of me!" She screamed, pushing him away again. "You know, you are committing a felony, I am only 13!" Hermione yelled, forgetting again that she was in her 30-year-old body.

George licked his lips suggestively."That would give me a lot more time to fu-"

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, raising her hands to cover her chests. _The nerve of that man!_ She resisted the urge to slap him upside the head. "Please, leave. I have business to attend to."

"My, my, you didn't seem to think so the last time we rattled your drawers loose." The man walked closer to Hermione, who had put her desk between herself and the man again as a barrier, and ran a finger along the edge of the desk as if he was reminiscing the sinful deed.

Hermione's eyes grew wide in horrification. "Why I – I would really appreciate if you left."

George smirked. "Sorry babe, I'm not leaving until I get what I want."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You are married, Mr. Davis!"

"Didn't stop you from screaming in pleasure last time." George smirked again.

Hermione had had enough of his pompous attitude, and walking over to the door, she pulled it and pointed him out.

"You know you want me." George once again slid his arms around her waist and even went as far as to groping her rear with his two calloused hands.

"Why- I" Hermione gasped in disbelief, and summoning all her strength, she punched him hard enough to dislodge him from her,causing him to stumble backwards into the building.

"And good day, Mr. Davis" With that, she shut the door in his appalled face and curled herself in the corner of her room.

This was getting ridiculous: her boyfriend Draco Malfoy, Pansy as a brunette, the affair with that married man, Davis, working as a head editor for the Daily Prophet? She seemed to have lost touch with everyone who she trusted, and she had no clue what was going on! Who could she go to? Who would help her?

"Harry!"

* * *

how was it? i had some problems trying to write this chapter, so i hope it turned out okay. and just to let you know, i really appreciate everyone who reads my fanfics.

DISCLAIMER (although you realize i never do one of these): nothings mine! not even the plot! im just..writing it. haha. oh! and one of the characters you will meet later is mine!


	5. Chap 4

"Harry!" She had to find him! He would be the only one who could tell her what was going on, and she only hoped she _could_ find him.

Racking her brain, she realized that Harry probably would not be living with his uncle and aunt anymore, perhaps…of course! He must be staying with the Weasleys, and even if he wasn't, Mrs. Weasley must know about his whereabouts! After all, she was like a second mother to him.

Smiling to herself, Hermione took a handful of Floo powder from the urn on the fireplace and threw it into the fireplace.

"The Burrow!" She shouted before jumping into the emerald flames.

Holding her breath, she felt the ashes burning around her, and before she knew it, she was standing in the fireplace of a very cozy and familiar kitchen. She took in a deep whiff of the air, breathing in the mixture of coffee and mint which reminded her so much of her own house.

"Ron? Harry?" Hermione called up the stairs. "Anyone home?" To her disappointment, no one answered her. She thought of going upstairs and looking around, but she decided against it, and chose to look outside instead.

Upon wandering outside into the garden, she discovered Mrs. Weasley's large rump sticking out from underneath a mulberry bush.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes? Just a minute." Molly's voice was muffled by the thickly intertwined branches and leaves. "Darn garden gnomes. Always causing trouble! I will be right out with you."

* * *

After what seemed like eternity, Molly backed up until Hermione could make out a huge sunhat perched on top of a reddened face. 

"Oh, it's you, Hermione." Molly stood up and clapped her garden gloves together, trying to get off the soft dirt and carefully avoiding Hermione's eyes.

Hermione didn't know why, but a cold mask seemed to flicker across Mrs. Weasley's usually warm face. "Mrs. Weasley, do you think you could tell me where I can find Harry?" She asked politely.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione curiously, inspecting her as if she could find the answer if she looked hard enough. _What could she possibly want with that poor boy?_

"Please, Mrs. Weasley, it is very important." Hermione begged, sensing Mrs. Weasley's eyes flickering with distrust.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I don't know what you could possibly want to do with him, but if you must, I have his address written down somewhere. Come on, there's tea on the stove." Molly took off her overlarge sun hat and beckoned Hermione to follow her back into the kitchen.

"Here, sit down and drink some tea, I'll be right back." Mrs. Weasley said as they entered the kitchen, and heaved off after pulling out a chair and conjuring up a mug for Hermione.

Left alone, Hermione looked around herself.

The Burrow hadn't changed from the last time she had been there. It was still cozy, and everything she looked for in the perfect home. Warming herself with the hot mug, Hermione lifted herself out of the rickety wooden chair and walked into the living room, glancing at the renowned Weasley clock, where nine hands pointed out the description of where everyone was. "Molly Weasley, home…Arthur Weasley, work…Bill Weasley, home…Charlie Weasley, work….Ginny Weasley, school….Ron Weasley..."

Hermione's mug hit the ground, shattering into small pieces.

Ron's hand of the clock was gone.

"Hermione?" Hearing the shattering of porcelain, Mrs. Weasley had hurried downstairs to find Hermione standing shocked in front of the infamous Weasley clock with tears running down her face.

As if suddenly breaking out of a trance, Hermione turned towards Mrs. Weasley to reveal a tearstained face. "R-ron. He…"

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "He's gone, dear." New tears threatened to spring up in her eyes as well. "The deatheaters took him. –break- that stubborn boy…he wouldn't take no for an answer. He had to fight with Harry. He wouldn't stand being left at home while his best friend risked his neck."

Hermione walked over to Mrs. Weasley, embracing her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, I'm so sorry. How long has it been?"

"Nine, ten years." Now Mrs. Weasley's voice cracked. "I miss him so much, Hermione. It hurts every time I think about him."

"I know." Hermione couldn't believe it. Hadn't she just seen Ron yesterday? Heading up to the boys dorm for a mid-afternoon nap?

Mrs. Weasley sniffed, easing herself out of Hermione's embrace. "Well, what's done is done. Nothing can change this." She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry dear. Here's Harry's address."

Hermione took the paper from Mrs. Weasley's outstretched arm, and after shooting her one more worried glance, left the poor woman in her own sorrow. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley. Goodbye."

Hermione stepped out of the kitchen shutting the door firmly behind her and letting her tears flow freely again.

She would have never imagined in a million years that her life would end up like this.

Carrying herself as fast as she could away from the burrow, Hermione finally remembered why she had gone there, and glancing down at the paper saw that Harry, too, lived in London. "Damn it." She swore under her breath.

She had no means of transportation…unless…Hermione realized that perhaps she could apparate, seeing that she was indeed already 30. However, she had only read about it in books before, having never really tried it, and she knew the consequences if it didn't work properly.

Hermione stood contemplating for a while until she realized that she wasn't going to get anywhere like that, and decided to try her luck. "143 Downtown London!" Hermione shouted with her wand above her head. Shutting her eyes, Hermione wished with all her might that she would end up where she wanted to be…in one piece.

* * *

Still squeezing her eyes tightly shut, Hermione didn't even realize that her feet were back on solid ground again, and that she was standing on Harry's porch. When finally she mustered enough courage to open her eyes, she found that she was, thank Merlin, in one piece, standing on the steps of a small modest Victorian townhouse on the busy streets of London. 

Her eyes slid up to the numbers nailed on the door. 1-4-3—suddenly Hermione was banging on the door with no inhibition. "Harry! Harry!" She called out, unaware that she was attracting the odd glares of the neighborhood elderly who were sitting out on their porches.

"Coming." Hermione froze as she heard a voice that was unmistakably Harry's answering her.

"Yea what do you -" Harry opened the door as much as the security chain would allow him, his surprise apparent in his emerald eyes.

Hermione stared at Harry, it seemed so long since they had talked. "Harry, it's me-" Harry watched her confused. "-Hermione."

"I- what are you doing here?" Harry ran a hand through his unruly mane.

"Harry, it's me."

The door slammed shut in her face, and she was about to start pounding again when it opened all the way, allowing her to look into Harry's house. She threw herself at him, hugging him hard. "Harry!"

"Listen, something really weird happened!" Hermione cried, barging into Harry's house.

"What are you –why are you here?" Harry asked her again.

"I told you - something really weird is happening. Yesterday was my 13th birthday and then, and then today I woke up and I'm this, and you, I mean - you're that! You get it?"

"Do you have a fever?"

"I need your help, Harry, remem-" Hermione glanced at Harry to see his eyes staring at her intently.

"Well I'm always glad to be of service." He chuckled. "But-"

"But what?" Hermione inquired.

"Well we aren't exactly…"

A cold fear gripped Hermione. "What are you saying, Harry?"

"Well, you haven't exactly talked to me since that incident in our third year." Harry kept his eyes downcast.

"What?" Hermione looked up at him, her eyes a pool of confusion.

"Well, you wouldn't listen to me when I told you that all the Slytherins wanted to do was to humiliate you, and well you were so angry at me because you thought I had chased them away that-you, you stopped talking to me." Harry slumped in one of the couches in his living room. He looked up at her. "So here we are, almost twenty years later." He ran his hand through his hair again.

Hermione gasped, she remembered that day like it was just yesterday. _It was...and the magic powder!_

"Harry, Harry!" Hermione called for his attention. "Remember that magic powder that you gave me?"

Harry chuckled. "That thing? It was a buncha crap that's what it was."

"No Harry it isn't!" Hermione stated. "Everything is like a dream. I have my dream job, my own apartment. It seems so unreal! It's so perfect.." Hermione drifted off.

"So what do you want me to do for you?" Harry asked, his tone suddenly very serious.

"What-you-me-" Hermione seemed taken aback at his question. "I-I just want you to fill me in about everything that's happened.

"I want to know how you've been too, Harry."

* * *

I stole a line :), can you guess which? reviews reviews! thank you 


	6. Chap 5

Do hogwarts teachers live on campus? They never specified in the book…so now they don't!

"So you are teaching at Hogwarts now, Harry?" Hermione asked trying to fill in the silence that was suffocating her. They were sitting in Harry's small living room, each studying their own mugs of tea intently.

"Yea."

"What class do you teach?"

"Defense against dark arts." Harry answered tacitly.

"That's great." Hermione smiled enthusiastically. "But why?"

"Well, the old professor was caught in a crossfire between an auror and deatheater during the battle. He died, and they needed a replacement, so...I signed up." Harry inhaled deeply.

"after defeating Voldemort and all, I decided I really didn't want to be an Auror. It's just too much for me…" Harry trailed off suddenly thinking about his late best friend. "Ron – he.."

"I know." Hermione whispered apologetically.

Harry's head jerked up, as if asking Hermione to continue.

"I had to find Mrs. Weasley to ask her about you, and-" Hermione broke off, shaking her head and trying very hard to supress her tears. "- I saw the Weasley clock." Hermione croaked. "Harry, I'm so sorry." She threw herself at him again, curling herself in his lap with her head against his chest.

"Shhhh-" Harry quieted her, his initial shock at being jumped at having worn off. However, he was still very stiff, and rubbed her back in an awkward fashion. "Shhhh. It's alright." How long had it been since he had had her in his arms? He inhaled her smell deeply. Exactly the way he had remembered it: strawberries.

Hermione's crying had subsided and she released herself from his grasp, shifting to sit next to him on the well-worn coach. "Harry, what happened?" Hermione whispered, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

Harry sighed. "Where do I start?" His gaze pierced through Hermione.

"From that day – in our third year…"

_Harry and Ron had just finished breakfast. Hermione was missing for the third day in a row._

_"Hey Harry, where do you suppose Hermione is? I haven't seen her in days." Ron asked as they walked out of the Great Hall._

_"I dunno. I haven't really talked to her." Harry replied gloomily._

_"What happened? You guys were all chummy chummy, and now all of a sudden she starts ignoring you...and me." Ron muttered, but finding Harry wasn't paying attention to him, he punched him in the arm. _

_"Hey, mate-" He trailed off, following Harry's gaze to a young brunette who's robes were altered so her thighs and mid-torso were flaunted. She was hanging out with a group of Slytherins, although her badge was gold and red. "Okay..if I didn't know better, I'd say that was Hermione." _

_Harry glared. "It **is **Hermione. What in Merlin's name does she think she's doing?"_

_As if she had sensed someone watching her, Hermione had looked up from a parchment she was reading and was glaring at Harry. _

_"Whoa, bloody hell man, her eyes are…I swear, if looks could kill, you would be dead! What did you do?" Ron gazed back and forth between his best friends. _

_"I don't know, and she won't tell me." Harry seethed. "Let's go." _

Harry looked at the revolted expression on Hermione's face as he stopped talking. "So you become one of them. One of those Slytherin sluts...of course you kept up your grades and everything, but it wasn't the same." Harry breathed deeply. "Either way, you became head girl in the seventh year, and you did a really good job, graduating from our class with top marks..."

Hermione nodded. "Is there anything else?"

Harry thought hard. "Oh, and you went to the 5th year ball with Draco Malfoy, and ended up dating him for the rest of 6th and 7th year." He snickered.

Hermione turned red. There was no way she was going to tell Harry that she woke up in the same apartment as Draco Malfoy that morning.

Harry snorted. "The last time I heard, you were still dating that royal pain in the arse."

"Hmm." Hermione nodded her head, avoiding his gaze.

"Hermione…" Harry whispered, his gaze drifting from her face.

"Yea, Harry?" Hermione looked over, an inquisitive look on her face.

"You know, everyone thought you were so happy." Harry smiled sadly. "They would all say how much better off you were without me and Ron."

"Ha-" Hermione started to say, but was cut off by Harry.

"I was the only one who could see the pain in your eyes. I would watch you everyday, you would come back into the Gryffindor common room at midnight, and then study until three o'clock in the morning." Harry swallowed. "You would never let anyone see the dark rings under your eyes. You always pretended to be so happy, but I was the only one who knew the truth. You were miserable."

"You were so miserable." Harry said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry." Hermione murmured.

"No, it was my fault. I should have known that you didn't need my help. You were right, you could take care of yourself…" Harry whispered. "I'm just so stubborn." Harry blinked rapidly, looking away from Hermione, and stopping the tears from coming down his face. "If I hadn't demanded that I be allowed to fight along side Remus and Tonks, Ron wouldn't have wanted to either. I killed him, Hermione. I killed him." The tears were unstoppable now, flowing down Harry's cheeks.

"Harry, you didn't kill him. You were doing what you thought was best…" It was Hermione's turn to comfort Harry now, and even though she had no idea who Tonks and Remus were.

It was a good half an hour before Hermione left, and she was drained, both emotionally and physically The meeting with Harry had been so disturbing, and as Hermione lay down in her bed, she thinking about what he had told her. Had she really been such a horrible person?


End file.
